Bad Bloods
History of the Clan The clan of the Bad Bloods formed roughly after the Second War, mostly created out of Bleeding Hollow veterans and became independent from the Horde, partially from exile, partially from choice. The whole creation of the clan came from the dishonorable slaughter of humans during the second war. Whilst most of their orcish brothers would clash with the other races in honorable combat upon the battlefield, the Bad Bloods would hunt humans of all ages both male and female and slaughter them even in cold blood. Though the slaughter of humans was only part of their exile, the true origin of both their exile and name resides in acts of what some would call betrayal. The hunting of those they deemed unworthy of their own race is what truly sealed the deal. Cowards in combat, weaklings, human empathizers, all were slaughtered then ritualistically put on display. Thus the way of these outcasts branded them the name "Bad Bloods" forcing them to bind together into a clan of exiles. Though they were exiled from the Horde, their combat expertise rivaled that of even the Warsong clan, allowing them to survive and escape extinction by the hand of the other clans. Eventually the clan began to grow in numbers via breeding and other orcs whom agreed with their values began to join into their ranks. Though they started with no real hierarchy, it was only a matter of months before one was formed through duels, assassinations, and other ways. The First orc to truly rise to power was Grum'Thor Thrakka via his wit and sheer strength compared to his peers. It was under Grum'Thor's guidance that the clan was stopped from bring killed by their own members. Once a hierarchy was established and up kept, the clan infact began to thrive and grow further. By the end of the second war, the clan is standing at around 300 strong, keeping their own traditions of The hunt, the Journey, and the Pit. Left alone, and hidden on Draenor the clan continued to grow until Ner'Zhul began opening the portals which began fracturing the world. At this point the clan decided to make way into Azeroth seeking refuge. Immediately, the clan was reunited with their kin only to re-spark the hunt of their kind. It wasn't until most of the Orcs were rounded up by the humans and put into their encampments. Left alone and undisturbed once more the clan had left to discover the lands Azeroth has to offer, ultimately residing in Stranglethorn Vale. Throughout the entire existence of the clan, very few of the orcs have been tainted by the fel, though it was at this point going to be addressed. The Encounter with Trolls Once they have arrived at a suitable location for temporary residence in the jungles, they were quickly met with resistance. Though it was not an organised war, the jungle trolls have tried to drive out the clan many of times almost successfully, however once the clan founded the "Home Cave", their efforts were futile. It was only a matter of time before the feral orcs would begin to retaliate for those lost to their savage trollish counterparts. It was noted that during this time many of the clans traditions and rites were set in stone such as; the hunt and the rite of passage. It was in this cave in the jungle that the Clan would reside for quite sometime until being discovered by travellers following the The Third War. The Rite of Green skins During their time alone within the jungles of Stranglethorn, the clan would address the fel taint within it's members. The council of the clan after a period of time came to the conclusion that in order to be deemed worthy of their race, they must prove themselves by selecting three champions to engage in combat with the trolls. A race the clan did not know would eventually be seen as allies, the champions were tasked to slay troll champions and show dominance over the beasts of the land. Obviously with the fel strength, the champions would return successful with countless elf ears and the hides of various beasts. Finally, the green skins were truly welcomed as brothers into the clan. The hate towards the magics that had done this to their brothers however, can never be accepted. The Burning Crusade With a decent amount of time passing from the last time the clan has United with the horde, they have mostly been forgotten except by few veterans that actually encountered the tribe. Though they remain secluded in the jungles hidden, every once in a while they would encounter a new race of the new Horde amongst their travels. Typically they would kill them on sight unless they be orcish, though this changed upon the first encounter of a Tauren. After being brought to speak with Grum'Thor the clan soon learned of the current status of the world and the Horde within it. Seeking to shadow the Horde, the clan would no longer hunt the races within it, with exception of jungle trolls and undead. Soon enough the clan would begin sending small parties to venture out into the world and return with whatever knowledge they may have. This was when they discovered the opening of the Dark Portal once again. Clan Traditions The Hunt There are several hunts which the Bad Bloods will host multiple times a year to celebrating significant events such as births, deaths, victories, etc. Typically what will happen, is the Clan will send scouts and ambushers to abduct both warrior and common folk of the desired races (Mostly Elves). Once captured they are released within the jungle of Stranglethorn Vale with a day waiting period. After their day is up, the hunt will commence for sometimes as long as a week, if the released are cunning. Upon re-capture the enslaved are then executed publicly, skinned, and then hung. A grand feast is then held the following day focused around a course of the cooked flesh of their trophies. The hunt is made to show your skills to your peers as a sort of competition, seeking to capture as many of the released as fast as possible. The Pit The pit is a highly respected tradition within the clan. While most orcs will settle their disputes with words as they advance into a more "modern" age, the Bad Bloods will fight and grapple over such disputes. In the center of a cave, encampment, or outpost there will be a ring dedicated solely for the up keeping of this tradition. Typically rules are to fight to unconsciousness or tap, though dire disputes over mates, great thievery , or accusations of cowardice tend to be settled to the death. The winner will walk away victor over the dispute and collect his winnings be it pride or material, and the loser walks away being deemed wrong and weak in comparison, if they walk away at all. Too many losses in the pit can into accusations of weakness which in then require another rite of passage or be killed. The Rite of Passage Similar to the orcish culture of old, children once born are inspected by the clan's warlord, and shamans to see if they are fit and worthy for the clan. Though unlike most, they are not blessed by the spirits for peaceful days, but a war driven life. It is believed there is no greater glory or purpose in life than to crush your enemies and see them driven before you. If the shamans deem the child unfit however, the infant is drowned in the shores and left upon the beach. A certain shame is brought upon the mother and father for creating a weakling. The Journey To be Added The Warriors Rites The Bad Bloods are not like other clans where war is the passage into manhood. Mainly because, the Bad Bloods are focus on a broader aspect than just combat expertise. At the age of roughly four, the child is taught ways of survival and combat for two years, taught the concepts of honor within the clan and it's traditions. Upon the end of this training period the children are released together and expected to survive for a week within the harsh wilderness of the jungle. It is for this reason that the clan's "pure bloods" numbers are so small. Rarely do more than. Two or three return alive, having to survive off the land entirely and work together in order to make the time requirement. Though exceedingly difficult for ones age, success means acceptance into the clan. At age fifteen a variation of this trial is demonstrated by the same warriors. Though instead of as a group, they are isolated from each other. This trial will last a month and require their survival and their "sacred kill". The sacred kill is the true passage to acceptance. It requires a great beast or warrior to be slain and skinned. The carcass is to be brought back upon completion of the trial and judged. Should the foe be deemed a worthy enough kill, the trial is complete, but should they fail it will call for another to commence. Typically the " sacred kill" is cleaned and worn in some way by the warrior as a mask, piece of armor, or made into a weapon of bone. This is why the current warlord Boskar Thrakka wears a mask of an Ered'Ruin, for he encountered a demonic warlock during his trial. Clan Information Allowed Races The Bad Bloods currently (As of Legion) are accepting Orcs only to complete their rights of passage, though tauren, trolls, ogres, and goblins are allowed to assist the clan or be ambassadors. Allowed Classes The Bad Bloods are somewhat picky on what classes they allow in their ranks. Respecting strength over all, warriors are accepted with open arms, followed by rogues and hunters. Shaman's and speakers with the spirits are respected highly, though not embraced for their strength but spiritual guidance prior to battle. Typically shaman's are less extremist than the rest of the Clan. Warlocks and fel users are extremely prohibited. Magic users are frowned upon, as the wound of Draenor caused by magic cannot be forgiven easily, though case by case basis might allow entry. Death Knights are seen almost the same as warlocks. Allies The clan has no real allies. Though in history, the closest clan they had to allies were the Laughing Skull Clan simply because they were viewed as untrustworthy, a trait both clans were labeled with. Enemies The clan currently is at war not with factions but races. The races they currently despise are Humans, Dwarves, Night Elves, Quel'dorei, Sin'dorei, Draenei, Worgen, and Gnomes. Though the Alliance is still seen as an enemy, races that claim that faction are also targeted. Neutral factions that take no side in the Horde Vs Alliance are seen mostly as enemy due to the races which make them up. Otherwise they will be left alone. Neutral The Bad Bloods Clan is neutral with few enemies and races. Pandaren are viewed at by a case by case basis, being respected by their martial prowess, though the weaker ones are seen as wastes of what could be good furs. The Horde ironically is viewed as neutral in the eyes of the Clan. There are times where the Clan will assist the Horde's actions in war and quickly run off. Though the Horde will almost never assist the Clan. Targets The Clan while having enemies has a more specific category for whom they specifically target. Unlike those they war with, targets are hunted and tracked with extreme hate. Such races that are labeled as targets are Humans, Sin'dorei, Quel'dorei, Kaldorei, and Draenei. Though they also target cowards, weaklings, demon magic users, and racial sympathizers even within their own race. Even their own orcish brothers have fallen victim to the targeted hunting and killing by being labeled weak or unfit for battle. They believe there is no reason for existence if you are unfit to carry your weapon into war. The War Banner of the Bad Bloods =